It Starts Here
by Citi-Gal
Summary: Just read the story
1. THE NOTE

Eric-Annie are best friends. Annie is a stay at home mom and part time teacher at Ruthie's school. Eric is a minister at Glen Oak Church.

Matt-John are best friends they are in 10th grade.

Mary-Vicky are best friends they are in 8th grade. Lucy- Lily are best friends they are in 7th grade.

Simon-Luke are best friends they are in 5th grade.

Ruthie-Anne are best friends they are in 3rd grade.

Sam-David are best friends they are in pre-K.

Other people in the story:

Eric's parents; Annie's parent and step parent; Julie and Hank and Erica; and some others that I can't remember.

Eric and Annie are happily married.

Matt is currently going out with Sarah. They are very happy together. They did NOT elope.

Mary is single and going to hook up with Ben. They did not start going out yet.

Lucy is single and will hook up with Kevin. They do not know each other yet. She was never engaged to Jeremy.

Simon is too young to go on dates but he like Jane. And Jane likes him.

Ruthie is a GREAT friend but STILL a BIG snoop.

Sam and David are plain kids.

**A/N: I know this is NOT like the tv show but sorry.**

Summary: This is a story that just came into my head. Hope you like it. This is my first 7th Heaven fic. If you can please give a strong critic.

Chapter 1- "The Note"

One day a note was found on her desk! She opened it and found this inside:

Hello Sweetie,

I know that you like me and you can't hide it. I know you know that I like it so don't try to run away! Will you be my girlfriend?

Signed Dude

P.S. I know your nickname for me! HAHAHA

How does he know? What, why? These were things that Lily Perry was thinking about. This was about Andrey/Dude she knew it was! That was what she called him when she was talking to her best friend Lucy. And up until know she had thought that Andrey had liked Lucy NOT her! Besides she didn't like him!

"Hey Lily, Earth to Lil" Shouted Lucy, her best friend since the beginning of middle school 2 ½ years ago. She was in 8th grade. She was to graduate in 3 months and lots of weird things were happening. She couldn't believe it!

"Sorry Luc, I was thinking about "The NOTE". She was referring to the note that she had found on her desk that day and that was the beginning of her problems!

The first bell rang and Lily and Lucy ran ahead to their lockers got their books and walked back to class. They did not want to be late for home room because Ms. Lane was very nice and if 1 whole week the ENTIRE class came on time she would give the class 1 state. The first class to get 50 states would win a prize. So far Lil and Luc's Class had 20 states. They really wanted more.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry I gotta end here I really have to go! If you review you will get a chapter sooner. Plz tell me ur ideas. **

**A/N - I know right now it is NOT really seventh heaven but it will be.**


	2. Lily and Vicky

**Chapter 2: Lily and Vicky**

The bell for 1st period and Lucy went to math while Lily waited for her sister Vicky so they could go to Language arts together. Lily loved language arts because she loved her teacher Ms. Lane. Vicky however hated her. She thought that Ms. Lane hated her therefore she disliked LA. Really Vic just didn't put enough thought into Language arts. She however really liked science and Lil didn't. Math was Lucy's favorite subject because she was really good at it. Mary is the same at every subject but she loves basketball. (I think you know that!)

"Hey Lil,"Victoria Sagbova, her sister, shouted.

"Hey Vic," Lilia Sagbova replied, "I was waiting for you."

"You shouldn't have, Ms. Fernandez, made us stay late because Matthew was acting like a total jerk."

"Well, it's time he got caught! Ready to go to class?"

"Yah lets go!"

They got to class just as the late bell rang.

"Open your textbooks to page 24 and start reading the passage called "The Discovery"." Ms. Lane told the class.

"Oh, great! I have to sit next to Matthew AND Andrey" thought Lily as she opened her textbook.

"Hey, Lil" she heard someone say just as she finished reading the first paragraph. She looked up and who did she see? No other person rather than Andrey.

"If you don't stop annoying me then I will tell Ms. Lane" she answered back to him!

"Ms. Sagbova and Mr. Bedzy, is there a problem?" Ms. Lane asked after she saw that they were not reading but arguing.

"No", they replied and went back to work.

A/N: I have to go now because if I don't my dad will KILL me! Sorry for the short chapters. If you review I PROMISE that I will make them longer! So PLEASE review! Thanks! Tell me what you think. I have an idea of what will happen next. This is coming from my school and the teachers and schedules. The plot isn't but I do know what will happen. SO... I think you know what to do!


	3. Lucy and Mary

Chapter 3: Lucy and Mary

"Class, take out your notebooks and your homework"

Ms. Ferrier goes to the board and writes the following:

Aim: Division of mixed numbers

Do Now: Review the steps

Homework: Page 257 Numbers 8-25

"Please copy the information on the board."

"Hey Luc, can I borrow a pen" Mary asked?

"Sure" takes out pen and gives to Mary.

"Lucy please do number 5 on page 255." Ms. Ferrier told her.

"Teacher's Pet" Sunny told her.

"The answer to ½ divided by ½ equals 1." she did the first problem.

"Very good, did anyone have trouble with that one?"

"Yes Ms. Ferrier, I did" said a voice in the back of the room. That voice belonged to Timothy, the class nerd. Timothy had often had trouble with his class work and homework so this was so surprise.

"Okay so lets go over it." Stated Ms. Ferrier. "½ divided by ½ is equal to ½ 2. Correct?" The class nodded as a sign of agreement.

So, ½ 2 umm.. Let's see how about Timmy." Ms. Ferrier loved to make up stupid nicknames for people.

"I think that it is 2 over 2. Is that correct?" Timothy asked her?

"Yes, but can you reduce that?"

"Yes, oh I get it, it equals one!"

"Very good!"

And so that was the way this period went.

**A/N: I will make this chapter short but for that you will get another chapter! Enjoy and please review if you have read this!**


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4: A Surprise

"Good morning class" said Ms. Nandel, the Lawyers-in-training academy's gym teacher.

"Good morning Ms. Nandel," shouted the class.

"Today we have a new student," she informed them.

"Oh, great!"several students shouted.

"You guys know that is **NOT** how we treat others"

"Hey Mr. Kinkirk please come in"

And so a handsome man comes in and inside Lucy could feel her mouth start to get watery.

"Oh my god!" Lucy whispered to her sister, Mary.

"I know isn't he gorgeous?" She replied

"Well, back off! I saw him first!"

"Fine"

"Kevin Kinkirk your seat is next to Lucy Camden's." Ms. Nandel told him!

_Oh my god he is sitting next to me!_

_Oh my god I am sitting next to the sexiest girl on the planet._

"Okay lets begin" the teacher told them.

And so that was the period.

R-I-N-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G

That meant that the period was over.

"Hey. Lucy, I think. Right?" Kevin had stopped her in the hall.

"Ya. Kevin right?"

"Ya. So you wanna go out tonight?"

_Did Mr. Sexy just ask me out?_

"Sure! Here's my number call me and I'm tell you!"

_I hope she can come!_

**A/N: So did I surprise you? Did you expect that? I don't think so! Please review. And about chapter 1 that was my mistake and I will reload that chapter! Sorry! **


End file.
